Tweeting With The CUllens
by ThePagesFlyBy
Summary: Bella and the gang have discovered the wonderful world of Twitter! Follow them as they live their lives and tweet every thought! You can now follow Bella and Alice on real life Twitter! Yay! Co-authored by xXSingSweetNightingaleXx


**That Little Blue Bird**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Well…except the twitter names.**

The blank page stared at her; the blinking cursor taunting her. She was supposed to be writing an English paper on one of her favorite books, but the words just wouldn't come. Lord of the Flies shouldn't be this hard to write about. She sighed. Leaning back in her chair she decided she needed a break. Unfortunately, she didn't quite know what to do with that thought.

Bella knew calling Edward and asking him for help would be cheating. He would help her, she knew. But she needed to do it herself. Thinking back to what they were talking about at lunch earlier that day, she decided to go on Twitter. Apparently Emmett was bored at 3 in the morning and decided to create an account.

Staring at the home page the little blue, she contemplated a name. She knew Emmett's name was "BigEm", but didn't know if anyone else had decided to sign up as well.

Filling in the boxes with her name, email, and password, she had yet to decide on a name. Finding that twitter had made her username her email, she went through and figured out how to change it. "Hmmmm…" She said distractedly to herself.

Suddenly a long forgotten memory surfaced. When she lived in Arizona when she was little, she had a neighbor who used to babysit when her mom went out. The elderly woman was a surrogate grandmother to Bella. She used to call Bella her little brown eyed girl.

"That's it!" she exclaimed happily. Typing in "BrowneyedBella" as her username she was surprised to see it was taken. Trying various combinations she finally decided on 1BrowneyedBella. She went back to her homepage and looked up Emmett's username. She knew that twitter's thing was following, so she clicked the button to follow Emmett. Within minutes she received a message on her homepage saying that "BigEm" was following her too.

Then, she got a message…a real one.

BigEm: Great name Bells!

She laughed and clicked reply.

1BrowneyedBella: Thanks! Nickname from when I was young.

BigEm: Love it! Glad you signed on!

1BrowneyedBella: You got me thinking about it. Think we can get anyone else to sign on too?

Then Bella realized that she had another message and another follower.

Aliceknowsall: I think so Bells! Yay! This is going to be so much fun!

Jazzman: I tried to stop her…honest I did!

1BrowneyedBella: No use is it? Alice is a force of nature. Like a tornado. Not to be stopped.

Aliceknowsall: Hey!

Pianoman: She's right you know.

1BrowneyedBella: Edward! Never thought you would be one for twitter.

Pianoman: How can I not be? What with the whole house in on it.

Rosieposie: Emmett! I hate this stupid name! How do I get rid of it?

BigEm: But Rosie! You got to chose mine! *Wiggles eyebrows* Why can't I chose yours?

Rosieposie: Emmetttt…..

BigEm: Yeah baby. You know I love when you say my name like that…

1BrowneyedBella: EMMETT!

Pianoman: EMMETT!

Jazzman: EMMETT!

Aliceknowsall: EMMETT!

Rosieposie: EMMETT!

Bella laughed, seems like everyone was on the same track.

Pianoman: Bella shouldn't you be writing that paper? Isn't that why you're not over here?

1BrowneyedBella: Umm…I'm having a little trouble…

Pianoman: Want some help?

Bella contemplated his offer. She knew she shouldn't but really couldn't help herself.

1BrowneyedBella: Yeah

Pianoman: Be there in a few.

Aliceknowsall: Bella you aren't going to get anything done. You know that right?

1BrowneyedBella: Yeah Ali, I know that.

Less than 5 minutes later Bella heard a knock on the front door. Getting up from the kitchen table where she had been sitting she opened it to see Edward. He was leaning against the door jam with that smile she loved on his face.

Edward entered, breezing past Bella and making a bee-line for her laptop. He slid his finger over the touchpad and clicked out of Twitter. Reopening the Word doc file, he took a seat and stared at the blank page.

Bella crossed her arms, muttering a faint "Come on in".

"Already did," he said smoothly, in that all too syrupy voice, casting a smolder at her. She didn't answer. Turning his gaze back on the screen he stated, "You had no intention of doing this." His fingers were already flying across the keyboard.

"Not true." She nodded at the machine. "I had opened the Word document, hadn't I?"

"You begin a lot of things you never end." He swiftly eyed her with an arched eyebrow and a smirk forming on his lips. "And do a lot of things you don't mean."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. He returned his focus on the essay and continued typing away. "I finish plenty of things. And I do a lot of things I mean, like this." She stepped forward to flick him on the head, but he was too quick and grabbed her arm before it hit his head. His hand slowly travelled down her limb, his thumb finally coming to press into her palm. "You tease and tempt, but you don't want me to take you up on your so-called offers, and you…" A slight chuckled escaped as he thought over the previous night's events. "Well, your father interrupted before you were done last night."

Bella scowled, willing the heat in her face to dissipate. He was right. Edward was always right. "Bastard," she muttered almost inaudibly under her breath.

"I heard that."

"OH, Edward!" She jerked her arm away and stomped over to the sofa, where she plopped down and crossed her arms. A few long seconds passed before she grumbled, "You sneaky bastard. Coming into my room and spying on me." There was no answer. "I know you're grinning, even though I can't see your face. And I know you enjoyed last night."

He stopped and faced her, completely confounded. "It was… disturbing." He broke into a grin.

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't think it was so funny if I told you I was really thinking about Mike."

His sardonic laugh did not faze her. "That's preposterous, Bella." _And why is that?_ She asked herself. _Why would it be so impossible for that to happen?_ Did Edward think he owned her? She was just his pet and everything she did was for him? "Then you don't know shit" she hissed through her teeth. His laughter stopped as he evaluated the burning glower she was aiming at him.

The chair went flying, thunderously crashing into the wall. "What? Mike? _That little prick?_"

Ever so slowly, a triumphant smirk made its way onto her face. "See? You don't know anything." She tossed her hair to the side and ran a hand through it. "No, Mike was not in my thoughts, but don't be so quick to judge me, Edward. I don't like it when people think they can predict me and my actions."

Edward glared at his girlfriend as he flipped the chair back into an upright position. He stared at it for a moment. His expression was pained. "You know I would never hurt you, Bella."

"I know," she answered quietly, a small smile forming on her lips.

He repositioned the chair in front of the desk and resumed his typing. Bella began to settle down and let Edward continue on with her paper. But suddenly her phone buzzed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Black Berry. She had an e-mail alert. Logging into her e-mail account, an e-mail from Alice appeared. Inside the e-mail was a Twitter link. Bella clicked on it, and her phone transferred her to Aliknowsall's Twitter page. The newest Tweet read, "Go Bells! Kick his primpy white ass! Show him who's boss!" Bella grinned and typed her response.

1BrowneyedBella: I tried. I think it worked, for once.

Aliceknowsall: Wrong thing to say.

1BrowneyedBella: What? Why, Alice?

Before the response had a chance to flash on the screen, Edward was already clearing his throat and standing up, cracking his knuckles. "Finished," he cooed.

"Great!" Bella chirped, dropping her phone and skipping up to the laptop. She leaned down and peered at the screen, and suddenly gasped. All composure was thrown out the window. "Oh my GOD, EDWARD!" She clicked the red x, thus causing the "save or don't save" option box to appear. Face burning, she quickly clicked on "don't save" as he broke out into a hearty laugh. She slugged him in the arm as he continued laughing at her.

"I used all your original ideas. I don't see what's wrong with it."

"It doesn't have anything to do with Lord of the Flies, that's what."

"It was the retelling of a story, though."

She flipped him the finger.

"Well, maybe you should learn to write your own papers."

Just then her phone buzzed. Too flustered to offer a retort, she decided to answer her phone instead.

Aliceknowsall: He already had that in mind before he got there.

Another message came through.

Aliceknowsall: He'll get you later for agreeing you kicked his ass .

Bella glanced over at Edward, whose expression was unreadable.

1BrowneyedBella: How will he know? And what's the BigEm + Rosie update?

Aliceknowsall: He has his ways. I'll leave it a surprise. And ugh. They got off the chat, but…

1BrowneyedBella: It didn't end there, did it?

Aliceknowsall: You don't have to be psychic to know.

Bella smiled. She was about to type another message just as the phone was removed from her hands. "Hey!" Edward began scrolling through the conversation. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at Bella and tossed the phone aside.

"So, what's that about kicking my 'primpy white ass?" Edward asked, backing her up against the wall and pinning her there.

"Technically, Alice is the one who said that."

"But you agreed." Suddenly his hands were on her sides. Bella was completely puzzled. How could that turn him on? "And you know how I feel about that," he whispered in her hair. She closed her eyes, suddenly finding herself lost in his enchanting voice. His hands made their way up the sides of her torso. "Bella?"

"Yes?" she breathed.

"You know what comes next, right?"

She nodded.

"Good."

He leaned his head toward her mouth, that look of lust in his eye. Bella closed hers in response. To her complete surprise, the awaited kiss didn't come. Instead she fell to the ground in hysterical laughter as he tickled her. "Stop! Stop!" she cried out as she curled up in her best defensive position. Edward grinned. Bella was simply too much fun.

**A/N: We all know Twitter is quite the big thing right now. I was bored the other night after I put the babies I was sitting to bed and decided to type the first bit of this up. Sending it off to my friend/beta/co-author ****xXSingSweetNightingaleXx**** she typed up the next bit. It's been going back and forth for a few days and we now think it's done. As always let us know what you think. **

**Follow Bella and Alice on Twitter! Keep up with them during the day and chat live!**


End file.
